Rhaman
Height: 90 meters Weight: 45,000 tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Magic and Melee Primary Attacks: Sharp Claw Swipe, Punching, Secondary Attacks: Wind Gusts, Kicking, and Tail Whip Primary Weapon: Summoned Thunder, Secondary Weapon: Fiery Fist, Energy Tail Energy Style: Magic Overview: The Demon Idol Rhaman is an evil Demon Idol God who possesses a massive stone body that serves as a vessel for him to conquer the world and enslave it, as well as challenge the most powerful Kaiju he meets and destroy them. He displays a pure lust for destruction and wrath, and he cannot be reasoned with. In his mind, there are only two rules: destroy or be destroyed. Despite this simple mentality, he shows a great deal of patience and tact, using strategies to get what he wants, and when successful, he will destroy as much as he can. Origin: On a faraway planet, Rhaman was the God of an ancient civilization long forgotten. They built Idols in honor of him, and raised temples and offered bloody sacrifices, and did his bidding whenever he commanded them with his powerful voice. Living His existence as a mysterious Evil Spirit, Rhaman cannot interact with the physical world save for channeling various forms of energy into coherent sounds, speech, and mild telekinesis. He knew that without a body, he could not do what he wanted, so he commanded his worshippers to build him a massive and powerful Idol Colossus. Following his commands, they raised one up in the form of a vicious, Gargoyle-esque demon as he instructed. After a ritual sacrifice was performed before the Idol, Rhaman awoke with his eyes burning and his left hand in demonic flames. Before the people could celebrate the arrival of their God, Rhaman assaulted them, and destroyed their entire village in a single night, and nearly the entire populace as well. Once the village was destroyed, he then attempted to destroy the jungles and forests around him before he makes his way to other villages and regions of the world. But fortunately, a powerful Nature Guardian appeared and challenged him. After a long and violent battle, the Nature Guardian won and sealed the Demon Idol Rhaman deep underground. For ages since he has slept, awaiting the day the seal could be broken and he may wake up again to challenge the world and get his revenge on the Nature Guardian. Energy System: Magical Spirit Energy that can be converted to other forms by Rhaman’s force of will such as electricity, fire, wind, and others. Ranged Combat: He can fire powerful lightning bolts by summoning them out of the sky and shoot fire and/or lighting from his left hand. Grappling: He has large three fingered claws, which are efficient for grappling attacks. Melee Combat: He is a fierce fighter, using everything on his body as a weapon! His clawed fingers, teeth, energy tipped tail, hoofed feet, horns on head, and his powerful wings. Weaknesses: An unforeseen effect of his long rest and his use of a stone body, the stone that makes up his body is weakened against strong attacks capable of breaking it. He also has opening in his stone body where magical energy is exposed, so he is vulnerable there to ranged energy attacks. Being made of stone, his speed and flight are relatively limited when compared to Kaiju not made of entirely of stone. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Black Kaiju Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Alien